Now Look What You've Done
by Auryn Rei Evroren
Summary: What really happened to bring about the downfall of Troupe Gramarye? ValantxThalassaxZak. A oneshot written for my own enjoyment.


**Now Look What You've Done**

_A Oneshot Written For My Own Enjoyment_

* * *

The audience held it's breath. They knew what was coming next. The two magicians, Zak and Valant, would be at opposite ends of the stage, each aiming a pistol at a beautiful woman center-stage. At the exact same moment, they would shoot-

And the bullets would go everywhere _except_ at the woman.

Zak and Valant took up their positions. Their lovely assistant stood confidently between them. The crowd was entirely silent.

_BANG._ Both pistols fired at the same time, and then –

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Hundreds of bullets hit the stage from impossible angles, none of which so much as touched any of the magicians on stage. The crowd cheered louder than ever before during the show. _This_ was what they had come for.

The curtain drew itself closed, and thank God the crowd was loud. Otherwise, they would have heard the argument taking place just behind that vibrantly red piece of hanging cloth.

"Valant, why didn't you shoot on time?"

"What are you talking about, I shot perfectly! It's not my fault if you jumped the gun-"

"Jumped the gun? If you'll remember, I've been doing this trick since the very beginning, I think I know when to shoot!"

"Boys!"

The two grown men turned to stare at Thalassa, who only glared at them. Both of them turned bright red with shame. They thought she had left the stage.

"Both of you shot perfectly fine," she told them, warmth seeping back into her voice. Her cold stare softened. She could never stay angry with them. "The trick was wonderful, the audience loved it. Will you both just calm down? I know you're not little children, so stop acting like it!" She glanced around carefully, then spoke again in a hushed tone. "What if Trucy heard you? Both of you should be ashamed. This isn't how troupe members work together." She gave them both a meaningful look, then turned on her heel and left the stage, blue cape fluttering behind her.

Zak glared at Valant. Valant glared at Zak. Both of them spoke at the same time.

_"Now see what you've done?"_

That sent them both over the edge mentally, but they wouldn't dare do anything to each other after Thalassa's scolding. Neither was willing to forgive, though. So they simply stood there, ready to tear each other's throats out.

Valant was the first to move. He turned away from his partner, and strode of after Thalassa, sweeping his canary-yellow cape dramatically after him. Zak glared daggers into his fellow magician's retreating back, then turned and left the stage in the opposite direction, his thick boots thumping solidly on the wooden stage floor.

* * *

"Thalassa, wait!"

The beautiful woman turned around, surprise etched on her face. If either of them had come after her, she would have thoughtit would be Zak- bu no. It was the yellow-caped man who approached her now, apology written across his entire expression.

"I'm sorry, Thalassa," he told her, his voice low. "We- Zak and I, we didn't mean to- I mean-" His words fell away…not that he knew what he was going to say anyway. Thalassa only smiled her warm, gentle, loving smile at him. "I understand, Valant," she said kindly. "It has been rough for us all, lately. Papa's been working you both very hard, I can see how such a silly argument would occur. Just be careful, in the future, okay?"

He nodded eagerly at her, a new sparkle in his eye. That made Thalassa suspicious. "What are you so happy for?" she asked cautiously. He struck his usual dramatic pose, and twirled his baton impressively. "I have an idea," he told her, excitement filling his eyes.

"An idea like what?"

"A new trick. Come with me."

* * *

"Daddy!"

Laughing, Zak caught his little girl and spun her around. This was what he needed to get his mind off the stress. "Hey there, Trucy. You been having fun?"

Trucy just giggled and gave him a thumbs-up. "Daddy, Uncle Valant wants to see you- on the stage! He has a new trick!" Zak's brow wrinkled. A new trick? From Valant? They usually never tried anything new without Magnifi's okay….but it was possible that Valant had gotten it. In any case, there really wasn't anything else Zak had to do, so….

"You coming, Truce?" Trucy shook her head a bit glumly. "Uncle Valant says I can't come yet. It's a brand-new trick, and he doesn't want me to see it until it's perfect. He says I'm his 'special little audience'." Zak grinned and laughed. "And he's exactly right," he said, kneeling down and giving Trucy a hug. "You're more special than anyone. I'll see you when we're done, though, right?"

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, then," Zak told her. "You go ahead and play with Mr. Hat, so you'll have all sorts of fun stories to tell me later." Trucy giggled, nodded, and ran off. Zak smiled after her, proud of his little girl, the headed off the stage once more.

* * *

"Okay, take up positions just like we're doing the Shoot-Out."

A bit confused, but having fun, Zak and Thalassa took their places, Zak drawing his pistol from inside his cape. Valant already had his in hand, though he stood next to Thalassa, instead of at the other end of the stage where he should be.

"Now, Thalassa, hold your arms out like this," Valant said, demonstrating. Shrugging, Thalassa obeyed, holding her arms perpendicular to her body, straight out. "Good. You can drop them for now, until I finish explaining. Now here's what's going to happen. It's the same old trick, with a new twist. Instead of Thalassa being on the stage, she's going to be in the air." Thalassa's eyes widened at the prospect. "You did check with Papa on this, didn't you, Valant?" she asked him, only slightly concerned. "Of course I did," he replied, his voice soothing as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Neither of the two at center noticed Thalassa's husband bristle at the side of the stage.

"When you and I aim, Zak, Thalassa will jump into the air, superhero-style, arms out, with one leg up, forming a triangle like so." Again he demonstrated. "Of course, all with that winning smile of hers," he finished, winking at her. "That way, it will be a double challenge. One, not letting the bullets hit her, and two, aiming at her in the first place. A moving target will make things so much more fun, don't you think?" Thalssa's nod was eager, Zak's curt.

Valant took his position at the far end of the stage, drawing his pistol. "Both guns should be loaded, but this is just a practice run, to see if we can get the positioning right, so neither of us will actually shoot," he said, getting ready to aim. "On three, then."

_You think we won't shoot, do you? Like you have any idea what I'm going to do, halfwit. Just try doing that again…I saw the way you touched her, you filthy little…_

"One…"

_No, don't do this- You can't possibly know what could happen-_

"Two…"

_Don't give me that look, wise guy. You just better duck before I fire._

_Perhaps you're not the only one giving threats here._

_**Click.**_

"Zak, no!"

"Three!"

Not one, but two shots echoed across the stage, along with two enraged screams.

_"Thalassa!"_

_"You idiot, how could you!"_

_No…I aimed at him, and him alone…I never could have shot her! Never!_

"Is she…?"

"I don't know. Get Magnifi. Now."

"Zak-"

"NOW, Valant! Go!"

_Please, Thalassa…please…don't leave me…_

**"What has happened here?"**

"Sir, it's not what you-"

**"What have you done, the both of you!?"**

"It was just practice, just to see if we could-"

Magnifi Gramarye lifted the still body of his daughter, giving both of his disciples glares worthy of the Devil himself. Zak barely even saw him, focusing only upon Thalassa. Valant looked away, and would not meet eyes with anyone. A small tear ran down his cheek into his crow's wing hair, matching the one that fell from Zak's cheek, disappearing into the folds of his red cape.

"**Now look what you've done."**


End file.
